The present disclosure relates to a filter vessel. Filter vessels are containers which carry one or more filters. Such filters are suitable for filtering fluids, such as liquids or gases. Such filters may be bag filters, cartridge filters, or other suitable filters as are known in the art.
Filter vessels are well known in the art. Filter vessels are typically formed having a housing and a lid. Together, the housing and the lid define an internal cavity which carries one or more filters. The lid is typically joined to the housing by a hinge, such that the lid may be opened and closed about the hinge. Further, the lid is typically clamped in place to ensure that the fluid being filtered does not escape through the seal formed between the lid and the housing. A gasket is disposed between the lid and the housing to aid in forming a seal therebetween.
Prior art filter vessels were sealed by rotating the lid relative the housing. This rotation is translated into a clamping force by camming surfaces. In previous filter vessels, this rotation caused rotational forces on the gaskets as the lids rotate, which rotational forces on the gaskets may cause the gaskets to bind, buckle, bend, or otherwise strain or contort. A gasket which is strained or contorted may not make a complete seal between the lid and the housing and/or may have a reduced lifespan. As such, an improved filter vessel is needed which includes a clamping mechanism which does not cause rotational forces on the gasket between the lid and the housing.